


Пока душа не выгорит

by Vindi



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vindi/pseuds/Vindi
Summary: Когда молодому господину забивают под кожу чернила, когда по его спине расползается клеймо дома Тао, молодой господин не издаёт ни звука.
Kudos: 1





	Пока душа не выгорит

Когда молодому господину забивают под кожу чернила, когда по его спине расползается клеймо дома Тао, молодой господин не издаёт ни звука.

— Ненавижу, — забавно морщит нос молодой господин и роняет едва надкусанное яблоко в высокую траву.

Басон хотел бы слышать чаще, как молодой господин ненавидит слишком кислые яблоки или слишком сладкие груши. Как ненавидит скользкую ткань новой рубашки, или мышиного цвета ковёр в коридоре, или тяжёлый скрип стрелок старых настенных часов, или тонкий писк часов электронных.

Но молодой господин редко признаётся в ненависти к кислым яблокам. «Ненавижу людей», — чаще говорит он.

Книжные полки в комнате молодого господина забиты грузом сотен лет, сотен войн и сотен имён, и среди них много тех имён, войн и лет, с которыми Басон имел дело лично — когда был мёртв и когда ещё не был. Он может сказать, допускает ли молодой господин ошибки, когда цитирует наизусть прежних глав дома Тао. Молодой господин не ошибается никогда, ни в одном слове, и его голос ровный и пресный, и Басона это печалит.

Если бы молодому господину довелось цитировать потрёпанную книгу по астрономии, которую он увлечённо листает редкими свободными вечерами, молодой господин запинался бы от эмоций и глотал слова, догадывается Басон. Но у цепного пса семьи Тао нет права попросить господина об этом, а кроме Басона никто об этом не догадывается.

Молодой господин заталкивает книгу на дальнюю полку, когда ощущает рядом фурёку кого-либо из семьи.

— Сестра, — полушепчет молодой господин.

Госпожа Джун, конечно, не должна услышать: из-под тяжёлой двери её комнаты выглядывает вязкая ночная тень. Госпожа Джун спит; спит замок Тао, стылый, молчаливый и опасный, точно огромный цзянши. Басон тоже не должен слышать молодого господина — но прячется в облике хитодама под высоким потолком.

Молодой господин не поднимает голову и не всматривается в темноту, он поднимает руку и кладёт на дверную ручку ладонь. Его кожа бумажно-белая в ночном свете, промокающем высокие окна. Пальцы молодого господина медленно, один за другим, сжимаются и замирают на ручке двери. А потом разгибаются, и ладонь молодого господина падает — как будто устало.

В свою комнату молодой господин возвращается, всё так же скрывая шаги. Тишина ломается вместе с щелчком закрытой за ним двери. Молодой господин мнёт простыню, переворачиваясь с бока на бок, шумит дыханием и сбиваемым в ноги одеялом. Молодой господин долго не может заснуть.

Молодому господину ничего не стоит заметить Басона, замеревшего у двери — не снаружи, внутри комнаты. Но он не замечает.

Молодой господин впервые убивает человека — вспарывает его живот клинком так же просто, как просто разрывал на части туши цзянши. Басон чувствует тело господина как себя самого: он не колеблется ни секунды, не ошибается ни в одном движении, его рука не вздрагивает, не сжимает древко гуаньдао слишком или недостаточно сильно — хватка молодого господина удобна для того, чтобы убивать.

Молодой господин встряхивает гуаньдао, как встряхивал ладонью, уронив в траву кислое яблоко, и капли свежей крови срываются с клинка, падают на его уже испачканную рубашку и на его чистое лицо: молодому господину придётся запомнить, что человеческая кровь обильнее застоявшейся чёрной крови цзянши.

Молодой господин смеётся, вскидывая голову, громко и зло, его горло, плечи и живот дрожат, и Басон подозревает, что молодой господин забыл прервать единение: разве он хотел бы, чтобы Басон чувствовал, как часто и горячо стучит его сердце, как больно дрожит в его груди — не от смеха?

Совсем не так бились сердца прежних хозяев Басона — тех, что не прятали от родителей книги о звёздах и легко засыпали.

Когда молодому господину забивают под кожу чернила, когда по его спине расползается клеймо дома Тао, молодой господин не издаёт ни звука.

Молодой господин не издаёт ни звука, когда поздним вечером медленно опускает своё тело на холодную белую постель. Он осторожно окунает лицо в подушку — Басон не слышит ни шороха наволочки, ни выдоха, только глухие удары ветра в плотное оконное стекло. В эту ночь молодой господин не ворочается, не мнёт простыни и не сбивает одеяло к ногам.

Молодой господин плачет неслышно.


End file.
